


White Hearts

by Dulin



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, One-Shot, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujimiya Ran's classmates have bought him chocolate for Valentine's Day, but there's some unexpected competition.</p><p>Pre-series, about as fluffy as a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge : a study in scarlet (for Valentine's day) on spank_palace.
> 
> Also, I have written a seasonal ficlet in time for the occasion. This, plus the fluff, should probably be taken as an impending sign of the end of the world (but fear not, there is a tiny little bit of angst in there if you know where to look).

“Hey, Umezawa-san, did you bring me chocolate ?”

Umezawa Nami, first-year student and rising star of Azubu High’s gymnastic team, stuck her nose up in the air and shrugged.

“And why would I bring _you_ chocolate, Tagami-kun ?” she said.

Tagami sighed and clutched his heart dramatically.

“You wound me, Umezawa-san.”

“Yeah, you know he worships the ground you walk on, Nami-chan,” Tagami’s best friend said as he flung an arm around his shoulders and made a show of comforting him. “Besides, you did bring chocolate, right ? So why not just give it to him ?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, Minazuki-kun,” Umezawa laughed, “but if you must know, this,” she held up the small, wrapped box she’d been carrying, “is for Fujimiya-sempai.”

“Oh no, not you too,” Minazuki groaned, banging his head against Tagami’s shoulder.

Umezawa blinked.

“What do you mean, ‘not me too’ ?”

“You’ve got competition,” Tagami said, pointing at the small cluster of giggling girls standing at the school’s entrance.

Umezawa blinked again, then smiled a bit smugly and went to join the little group. Tagami could only gape at her retreating back. Minazuki was trying so hard not to laugh that his ribs were hurting.

“This is so unfair !” Tagami whined. “Why does Fujimiya get all the girls ?”

“Well, he doesn’t exactly _get_ them, though, right ?” Minazuki said. “It’s not like he’s actually interested in any of them, after all.”

“Then why do they keep running after him ?”

A collective shriek of indignation followed by furious whispers interrupted Minazuki before he could answer.

“Did you see that ?”

“Who’s that ?”

“I spent my whole allowance on that chocolate !”

“Why is she clinging to him like that ?”

“She’s not even a student here !”

Tagami and Minazuki looked at each other and inched closer to see what the fuss was all about.

And the fuss, it turned out, was all about the girl who was currently walking next to Fujimiya with her hand around his arm. She was wearing a Toyo Eiwa uniform, and her hair was tied in pigtails that bounced happily with each step she took. She was talking animatedly as she walked, and not only was Fujimiya actually listening to her, he was _smiling_ too.

Some girls were outright wailing, and one or two were looking dejectedly at their expensive chocolate. Tagami had settled for gaping again.

“Fujimiya’s got a _girlfriend_ ?”

Minazuki cuffed him.

“Ow !” Tagami yelled, rubbing his head. “What was that for ?”

“You really are dumb, man,” Minazuki said, shaking his head.

“Huh ?”

“Dude, that’s his _sister_. You know, the girl none of us are allowed to date under pain of death ? Ring a bell ?”

“Oh ...”

“Yeah.”

Tagami and Minazuki just watched as the girl stood on tiptoe to kiss Fujimiya on the cheek before running off to her own school. The Fujimiya fan club was outright seething by now.

“You think we should tell the girls ?” Tagami asked.

Minazuki put his hands in his pockets and began to walk back to the school building.

“You know what, man ? I reckon she’s still gonna be his sister tomorrow.”


End file.
